Childish Game
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Just a few isn't possible at all". Un week-end, sans cas sur les bras ou sans dossiers administratifs à remplir urgemment. Non, les deux médecins comptaient bien le réserver intégralement à leurs enfants. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus précieux que sa progéniture et que le temps passé en sa compagnie ...


_Devinez qui voilà ! (Oui bon okay, la blague super inutile parce que mon pseudo s'affiche et qu'on se connaît déjà. Mais ... Imaginez si ça n'avait pas été moi ! - C'est mon rhume qui parle à ma place, je ne suis pas encore stupide à ce point. Quoi que ...). Réjouissez-vous, si aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à une update, c'est parce que mes vacances sont officiellement terminées, alors c'est ma façon à moi de le fêter avec vous. (Oui, souvent on fête les vacances en elle-même, moi j'en fête la fin. Cherchez l'erreur). Et oui, j'ai aujourd'hui et officiellement obtenue ma réponse pour le dispositif que je souhaitez rejoindre. Je vous annonce donc que je suis en semestre rebond (suite au fait que je n'ai malheureusement pas été assez bien classée pour poursuivre la médecine), dans la branche littéraire. Oui oui, Mandie se reconvertit et passe de la médecine aux langues-psycho-droit. Mais rassurez-vous, techniquement mon emploi du temps ne devrait pas être très chargé, ce qui signifie toujours du temps pour écrire et updater. Ravi(e)s, hum ? En tout cas une chose est sûre : j'en connais une qui est plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux des cours d'anglais, ça lui manquait tellement ? (en dépit de ne pas en avoir en espagnol non plus). Oui oui, c'est bien moi ! (Oooooooh mais j'en ai fait un gros pâté de blablatage dis donc ! Et si on faisait que ça aujourd'hui ? Pas d'update, juste du blablatage pur et dur, pour ne rien dire en plus. Ça serait pas trop génial ? - Rhume, le retour. Je blagueeeeee ! Bien sûr que vous allez avoir un OS, je suis là pour ça, non ?)_

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer - je l'espère en tout cas -, il s'agit d'un nouvel OS se constituant comme un OS suite de "____________**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"** ,_"**The day before**" , "_**On the other side of the road**" et "__**Just a few isn't possible at all"**. Oui oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est déjà le dixième de la série, qui l'aurait crû ! Ça commence à faire dîtes donc ! (Et là, en fond sonore, vous pouvez entendre les groupies de Tomas. Car oui, ce merveilleux petit bout de trois ans a déjà son groupe de Tomas. Le rêve, n'est-ce pas ? - On a qu'à les nommer les Tomasbians ! - Le rhume se fait de plus en plus sentir, non ?). Pour reprendre la trame habituel (on sait jamais, y a des mémoires de poissons rouges parmi vous [Moi, en viser une plus particulièrement qui, hier, avait OSÉ son petit 'kiki d'amourrrrrrrr' ? Nooooon, pas mon genre] qui seraient bien capables d'oublier les principaux détails qui faciliteront la compréhension de ce récit. Donc, pour résumer : ________________Rachel____________________________ âgée d'à présent 7 ans, a été officiellement adoptée par House, tandis que lui et Cuddy sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Ils sont à présent mari et femme aux yeux de tous - ce qui bien sûr, en fait blablater plus d'un au PPTH, connu pour être un nid à commères -, et de retour à Princeton après leur voyage de noces sur la mythique route 66, ils ont découverts une grande nouvelle : Lisa attend leur troisième enfant, pour leur plus grand plaisir à présent. C'est bon, ça vous a rafraîchi la mémoire ? Je peux lancer l'OS, vous saurez le rattraper ? (Et c'est pas une blague, faîtes le vraiment, sinon il va tomber - Mais bien suuuur !)_

_____________________________________________________Sur ce, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire - ou pour dire des conneries, mais ça revient au même -, et je vais enfin vous libérer, que vous puissiez lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, ce sera un vrai plaisir pour moi de les recevoir ! Et comme toujours, je vous promets de revenir bientôt, de partir juste assez de temps pour que le manque se fasse ressentir en vous (comment c'est troooooop mignon ! - Okay, moi et mon rhume sortons).  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Childish game**_

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle attendait un heureux événement, et déjà la nature avait imposé sa marque quant aux proportions du ventre de la jeune femme. Quelques semaines à peine après la découverte de sa grossesse, un arrondi s'était formé au niveau de son estomac, pour ensuite devenir nettement plus rond à mesure que passaient les jours. Bien sûr, elle ne semblait nullement énorme, au contraire, cette proéminence la rendait d'autant plus sublime.

En ce qui concernait House, il était on ne peut plus heureux. Lui qui n'était – et n'est – certes pas du genre gros romantique et tout le tralala, il veillait personnellement à ce que sa femme ne soit pas fatiguée, trop stressée ou sous pression. Son excitation amusait d'ailleurs grandement Wilson, qui ne se lassait pas une seule seconde d'entendre son meilleur ami se vanter de son troisième à venir. Qui aurait cru qu'un nouvel enfant le rendrait aussi joyeux !

Rachel et Tomas eux, avaient déjà bien du mal à attendre encore quelques mois avant de faire la connaissance du bébé. Du coup, chaque fois qu'ils passaient un peu de temps avec leur mère, cette dernière se retrouvait comblée de dessins, bouquets de fleurs miniatures et petits cadeaux en tout genre, comme s'ils étaient persuadés que gâter le/la petit(e) permettrait de lui faire voir le jour un peu plus tôt.

Ce jour-là, ils se trouvaient justement en week-end tous les quatre, sans cas sur les bras pour House ou sans dossiers administratifs à remplir urgemment pour Cuddy. Non, ces deux jours-là seraient entièrement réservés à leurs enfants, et à rien d'autre. Après un petit-déjeuner fort copieux partagé tous ensemble, ils décidèrent de regarder un dessin animé ensemble, affalés sur le canapé, Rachel nichée contre son père tandis que son petit frère se blottissait bien confortablement dans les bras de sa maman tout en prêtant attention à ne pas faire mal à Bébé.

Toutefois, l'énergie débordante et inépuisable des petits fut rapidement mise à l'épreuve dès la moitié du film. Ils avaient besoin de bouger, mais le temps à l'extérieur ne semblait pas de leur avis, déversant une pluie relativement conséquente sur les chaussées bien vite devenues glissantes, et les jardins détrempés et boueux. Lisa roula des yeux en les voyant courir d'une pièce à l'autre pour récupérer leurs jouets à droite à gauche, tandis que ce spectacle semblait amuser le Diagnosticien, qui avait pris la jeune femme contre lui et caressait tranquillement son ventre.

Rachel sautillait devant la télévision, sans aucun doute à la recherche de quelque chose. Rien qu'à la regarder, cela épuisait déjà la Doyenne, que sa grossesse tardive fatiguait plus rapidement que la précédente.

**- On joue à Just Danceeeeeeeeeee ? **S'exclama la fillette en brandissant ledit jeu.  
**- Viiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **S'enthousiasma aussitôt son petit frère.

Leurs deux parents roulèrent des yeux, conscients de l'inévitable. S'ils n'acceptaient pas, ils auraient le droit à des yeux de biche, de petites bouilles de Chat Potté. Lisa se leva, embrassa les cheveux de ses enfants, et leur alluma la console, lança le jeu pour ensuite se laisser retomber sur le canapé. Mais aussitôt, les deux petits se tournèrent vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Maman, tu joues avec nous ? **Demanda le plus jeune, en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne, ses petits doigts caressant sa paume.  
**- Je suis fatiguée mon cœur, le bébé bouge beaucoup alors j'aimerai éviter de le secouer plus encore**, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de le prendre un peu dans ses bras. **Mais plus tard, on fera un jeu ensemble, d'accord ? En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Papa !**

Le principal concerné grogna à l'autre bout du canapé, prêt à attraper le pied de son épouse pour se venger. Tomas rampa jusqu'au Diagnosticien, se plaça devant lui, appuya ses mains sur ses hanches comme il voyait souvent sa mère le faire, puis pencha sa tête sur le côté.

**- Tu viens jouer ave' nous Papa ? **Demanda le petit, tandis que derrière lui, Rachel faisant papillonner ses paupières.  
**- Allez, s'il-te-plaît Papaaaaaaa ! **Renchérit Rachel en secouant la Wiimote dans sa main tout en resserrant la dragonne autour de son poignet.

Il tourna la tête vers la Doyenne, la mitraillant faussement du regard. Elle haussa les épaules l'air de rien, ravie de son coup d'éclat. Bon sang, que c'était délicieux de le voir se dépatouiller afin de tenter vainement de refuser quelque chose à leurs deux enfants !

**- J'ai mal à la jambe, alors ce sera sans moi**, mentit-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse estropiée.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, et désigna l'endroit de la cuisse du Diagnosticien où manquait le bout du muscle, très sûre d'elle.

**- Tu mens**, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, en fixant celui qui était devenu son père. **Quand tu as mal, tu as cette expression toute particulière plaquée sur le visage, et tu positionnes ta jambe différemment. Alors viens jouer avec nous, s'il-te-plaîîîiîîîît !**

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris des propos qu'elle venait d'avoir. Wow, cette gamine l'étonnerait toujours ! Elle était déjà bien plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge, bien qu'elle n'ait pas non plus la grosse tête. Si en plus vous ajoutez son adorable visage, vous obtenez le genre de fillettes auxquelles vous pouvez difficilement dire non, auxquelles vous ne pouvez que vous pliez à ses désirs.

**- Je te préviens Microbe, si par ta faute, j'ai mal à la jambe, tu devras m'apporter tout ce dont j'aurai besoin par la suite ! **Menaça-t-il, d'un ton tout sauf autoritaire.  
**- C'est ta fille, pas ton esclave House**, nota Cuddy, sa main au sommet de son ventre arrondi. **Alors tu te débrouilleras, comme un grand.  
- Mais, Muuuuuuuuum ! **S'exclama le Néphrologue, une mine boudeuse figée sur le visage. **Quoi que, toi en esclave, tu es tellement …  
- TAIS TOI ET JOUE ! **S'empressa-t-elle de le couper, avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et une fois sur ses deux jambes il se pencha au dessus d'elle, déposant ses lèvres sur son front. Elle l'attrapa par le cou, lui offrit un vrai baiser sous les regards amusés des deux petits, et profita qu'il se retourne pour frapper son fessier.

**- Allez, prends ta manette et joue avec eux**, ordonna Lisa en s'installant encore plus confortablement sur le divan pour les admirer à l'oeuvre.

Il ne répondit pas, se chargeant simplement de lui tirer la langue, avant de reporter son attention sur leur écran plat où Rachel faisait défiler les chansons, à la recherche de sa préférée. Installés sur une ligne imaginaire, ils se préparèrent à suivre les indications de position, elle et son frère plus concentrés que jamais. Cuddy le savait, elle allait assister à un spectacle épique, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'elle rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ou à s'en faire exploser la vessie. Elle ne raterait ça pour rien au monde !

Alors que les premières notes se firent entendre, les enfants se prirent totalement au jeu, s'énervant presque contre eux même lorsque le jeu ne leur accordait pas un «_** Perfect **_» ou un «_** Great **_». Quant à House, il semblait se fichtre totalement de la chorégraphie proposée, car son interprétation n'y ressemblait pas vraiment. Il ne bougeait que le haut de son corps, ou plus exactement principalement la main tenant la manette, histoire de ménager ses mouvements.

Derrière eux, Lisa gloussait comme une écolière, sa main devant la bouche pour retenir les petits bruits qu'elle produisait, et ainsi ne pas déranger ses danseurs. A maintes reprises, Tomas tordit du popotin, alors que son aînée exagérait la plupart de ses gestes. Main sur l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son bébé bouger, Cuddy se mordait de plus en plus fort l'intérieur de la joue, afin de se retenir le plus longtemps possible d'éclater de rire à gorge déployée. Car si jamais House entendait à quel point la situation l'amusait, il ferait son mauvais joueur et cesserait aussi sec de s'amuser de la sorte avec les enfants.

La tâche devint d'autant plus ardu lorsque Tomas exigea qu'ils dansent sur « _**Cotton Eye Joe**_», et que l'un des mouvements rappela grandement à la Doyenne l'imitation d'une poule. Autant dire que, voir son époux se dandiner de la sorte ne l'aida aucunement à contenir son fou rire, qui cette fois-ci devint très vite incontrôlable. Si bien qu'aussitôt, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle, alors même que leur chorégraphie n'était pas encore achevée.

**- T'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer toi ? **Grogna House, bien plus amusé qu'outré. **Si tu te crois maligne, vas-y, viens me remplacer !**

Riant aux éclats, elle secoua son index devant elle, essayant en même temps de ré-adopter un rythme respiratoire normal. Pas question qu'elle quitte son poste d'observatrice !

**- Dans tes rêves**, assura-t-elle, la respiration encore laborieuse. **Ton fils bouge assez dans mon ventre, c'est assez fatiguant comme ça. Et crois moi, c'est bien plus reposant et amusant de te voir remuer le derrière !**

Il grimaça tel un enfant de sept ans, et lui tourna le dos, reportant son attention sur le jeu qui redémarrait.

**- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te faire battre à pleine couture ! **La taquina-t-il en retour, quand bien même son score était inférieur à celui de leurs deux enfants. **Au passage, c'est petit de rejeter la faute sur le bébé. Il n'est même pas encore né que déjà tu te sers de lui pour nous manipuler !**

L'Endocrinologue leva les yeux au plafond, pour ensuite les reposer sur sa petite famille. Elle le savait, elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde la vie qu'elle avait. Deux merveilleux enfants et un troisième en préparation, un mari certes parfois – bon okay, souvent – agacent mais toutefois grandement amoureux, elle ne pouvait espérer davantage. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, à présent elle l'avait. Distraitement, sa main glissait sur son abdomen, ses caresses ponctuées de petits coups là où ses doigts passaient. A croire que même le petit dernier désirait assister à ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux de sa Maman !

Deux chansons plus tard, House décida d'arrêter là, ses muscles commençant à fatiguer. En signe de désapprobation, il se fit huer par ses deux petits montres et sa Boss, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle remonta un peu vers lui, venant appuyer sa tête sur la jambe valide du médecin tandis qu'il l'entourait de son bras musclé, sa paume échouant automatiquement sur la proéminence de l'estomac de cette dernière.

**- La prochaine fois que tu te moques de moi, je te punirai plus sévèrement, petite impertinente ! **Menaça-t-il en haussant la voix et en la rendant plus grave encore qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal.  
**- Tu n'oserais pas, tu tiens bien trop à moi**, le taquina-t-elle en retour, tout en faisant marcher ses doigts là où se trouvait le prochain House à naître.  
**- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais je retrouverai bien une autre Doyenne aux formes parfaites à épouser et qui élèvera mes trois enfants. Crois moi, ce n'est pas ce qui manque !**

Elle pinça la cuisse de son époux, qui ne manqua pas de lui rendre la pareille mais au niveau de son fessier. Il se pencha ensuite sur elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se blottit instinctivement davantage contre lui, et ferma les yeux, avec pour fond sonore les cris de victoire des petits.

**- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot**, souffla-t-elle, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. **Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, tu m'aimes trop pour ça. D'autant plus que je porte notre fils !  
- Mais William est déjà assez indépendant, bientôt il n'aura plus besoin de toi ! **Déclara-t-il, une lueur taquine étincelant dans ses iris.  
**- William ? **S'étonna-t-elle.  
**- Ben oui, parce que « IL FAUT SAUVER WILLY ! »**

Elle roula des yeux, et frappa sa rotule, avant de tourner la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Vraiment, il n'était pas croyable celui-là ! Toujours à prendre les choses à la rigolade, et au final à donner à son petit monde une touche pimpante et amusante.

**- William est un charmant prénom, mais si tu t'avises de le surnommer une fois de plus comme cet orque, je te promets que tu le regretteras**, le menaça-t-elle, appuyant son index sur son torse musclé.  
**- Alors P'tit Gars s'appellera William ?**

Elle hocha la tête, un œil vissé sur ses deux petits anges qui, elle ne savait d'où ils tenaient toute cette énergie, continuaient à danser sur des cadences folles et sans s'accorder de pauses dépassant les deux minutes.

**- Pourquoi pas oui ! **Déclara-t-elle, sa main parcourant l'arrondi de son abdomen. **Je trouve que ça lui irait parfaitement, et il semble être de mon avis puisqu'il vient de cogner contre ma main.  
- Oh**, dit simplement le Diagnosticien avant de déposer ses doigts à l'endroit même où elle avait senti leur petit bout. **William House, tu peux redonner un coup, ta mère n'a pas encore assez eu mal au précédent !**

Elle le fusilla du regard, et chassa la main de son employé de sur son estomac, avant de lui tourner le dos, faussement boudeuse. Il s'amusa donc à la pousser un peu, simplement pour l'effrayer et s'amuser un peu. Car bien sûr, jamais il ne la laisserait tomber du canapé, bien que la voir s'écraser au sol pourrait se révéler amusant.

**- Puisque c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à retourner jouer avec les enfants, pour ma part je vais aller retrouver mon amant ! **Rétorqua-t-elle tout en se dégageant de son emprise et en tentant plutôt vainement de se relever, la poigne de House et son ventre rond opposant une assez grande résistance.  
**- Je croyais que le bébé bougeait trop pour te laisser faire quoi que ce soit ? **Ricana-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
**- Mais, comme par magie, quand je suis avec lui, William cesse de faire le pitre dans mon utérus et se montre sage comme une image**, mentit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
**- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? **Ricana-t-il, avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son épouse et de l'attirer vers elle pour lui offrir un tendre baiser. **Il n'y a qu'avec son Papa que William se calme, c'est bien connu.**

Elle roula des yeux, mais répondit activement à son baiser tandis qu'un coussin volait dans leur direction, leur atterrissant en plein visage. Ils tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la provenance du projectile, faisant ainsi face aux larges sourires plaqués sur les visages des petits. Apparemment, ils semblaient largement fiers d'eux, car ils riaient aux éclats !

**- Qui a fait ça ? **Demanda-t-il, faussement énervé.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Rachel et Tomas désignèrent mutuellement l'autre, hilares. Aucun doute, ils en étaient tous les deux à l'origine ! Un clin d'oeil complice en direction de sa femme, et il vit voler de nouveau l'oreiller, qui toucha sa fille puis, par rebond, son fils. Les petits éclatèrent plus encore de rire, rapidement suivis par leur mère. House lui, se contenait de son mieux, essayant de conserver un tant soit peu de sérieux, en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

Rapidement, une bataille de polochons s'enclencha, opposant les parents aux enfants. Leur terrain de jeux s'agrandit, à mesure qu'ils traversaient les différentes pièces pour échapper à leurs prétendus assaillants. Ils finirent par tous se laisser retomber sur le grand lit double des deux médecins, à bout de souffle, et riant toujours. Le Diagnosticien enroula ses bras autour de la Doyenne, Rachel en appui contre son dos et la tête de Tomas sur la hanche de sa mère.

Étendus sur le matelas, ils reprenaient peu à peu une respiration normale, blottis les uns contre les autres. Mais très vite, une nouvelle bataille fut livrée, entamée par Cuddy qui, sans crier gare, avait commencé à chatouiller l'échine de son fils, qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible. Instantanément, il remua dans tous les sens, essayant de se défaire des mains chatouilleuses de l'Endocrinologue. Mais c'était peine perdue, car sitôt elle cessait de le taquiner, sitôt son père prenait la suite. Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit, ce qui ne manquait aucunement d'amuser grandement sa sœur aînée. Mais, plus pour longtemps, car son pied fut happé par une poigne masculine, et sa voûte plantaire mise à rudes épreuves par les guillis que Greg y appliqua. Ses essais de défense ne servirent à rien, elle était sans armes face à lui, et tout comme son frère, partit dans un rire fort communicatif.

De brides de paroles échangées, et déjà les enfants ainsi qu'House avaient-ils élaborés un plan contre Cuddy. Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait très vite compris quelles étaient leurs intentions, et s'était précipitée hors du lit aussi vite que possible, se ruant aux toilettes dans le seul but de leur échapper. Son époux la distança aussi vite qu'il put, et bloqua la fermeture de la porte avec son pied, l'empêchant ainsi de lui échapper. Elle se mit à rire de plus belle, le visage rayonnant. Pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait des moments tels que celui-ci, où le maître-mot se trouvait être la complicité. La complicité qu'ils entretenaient depuis des années, tout comme la complicité qu'ils partageaient avec leurs enfants.

Elle recula dans l'espoir d'une ouverture extérieure qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa liberté, mais c'était chose vaine, il bloquait totalement la porte d'entrée/sortie. Elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper, elle se retrouvait complètement prise au piège. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré dans sa direction, et posa ses mains de part et d'autres du corps de Lisa, qui s'était retrouvée le dos en appui contre le lavabo. Sa bouche s'approcha des lèvres de la Doyenne, son regard ancré au sien. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsque, sans crier gare, il s'éloigna, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage. Il venait de se jouer d'elle une fois de plus, elle n'en revenait pas !

Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir, et quitta la salle d'eau. Là, juste devant elle, se trouvait son employé, simplement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, torse à découvert, les enfants ayant de nouveau rejoint le salon. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, avant qu'il ne lui attrape la main et ne l'entraîne à ses côtés sur le matelas. Elle se laissa docilement faire, prenant aussitôt place dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Il se referma autour d'elle, nichant sa tête au creux de sa nuque, y déposant de temps à autre un baiser par-ci, par-là.

**- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure concernant le prénom du bébé ? **Osa-t-elle alors demander, alors qu'il jouait avec l'une de ses boucles ébènes.  
**- Bien sûr que oui ! **S'empressa-t-il de répondre, tout en se penchant un peu afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien. **Je trouve vraiment que William serait pas mal.  
- William House, ça sonne plutôt bien … **Ajouta la Doyenne, sa main dessinant de légers arrondis à l'endroit exact où la main de son fils se trouvait.  
**- Mes idées sont toujours les meilleures**, se vanta le Néphrologue, avant de recevoir une pichenette de la part de son épouse. **Hey, ça fait mal ça !  
- Pauvre chochotte va !**

Il lui adressa une grimace des plus enfantines, et la fit basculer, se plaçant rapidement au dessus d'elle et retenant ses poignets, l'obligeant ainsi à être sous son emprise.

**- Ne redis plus jamais ça**, la menaça-t-il faussement, **ou je te le ferai regretter pour un bon moment.**

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue par ses propos. Après tout elle le savait, jamais il ne tenait ce genre de promesses, car il avait souvent bien trop peur de la perdre pour se risquer à jouer au con et à ce qu'elle lui échappe pour une mauvaise interprétation de l'un de ses gestes ou de l'un de ses mots, par exemple.

Il relâcha finalement ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son ventre arrondi, la faisant aussitôt glousser à cause de la sensation de sa barbe rugueuse sur sa peau sensible. Il remonta ensuite vers son visage, puis finit par s'allonger à ses côtés, son bras autour de son corps. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse, ses doigts entrelacés aux sien tandis qu'ils avaient tous les deux une main sur le ventre rond de la Doyenne.

**- Tout à l'heure, il bougeait vraiment tant que ça William ? **Demanda-t-il alors, humant la délicate odeur que dégageait les boucles brunes de son épouse.  
**- C'était plus que supportable**, avoua-t-elle en riant doucement. **Mais te voir te dandiner avec les enfants était tellement amusant, que je ne voulais aucunement louper ça, pour rien au monde !**

Il fronça les yeux et le nez, et mordilla la peau de sa femme, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, gloussant dans sa nuque. Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, si heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Il devait l'avouer, il aimait sincèrement Cuddy, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer …

**- C'est pas gentil, j'ai une patte folle moi ! **Se défendit-il en optant pour une voix d'enfant triste.  
**- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois en être bien assez consciente**, ironisa-t-elle tout en promenant sa main sur son abdomen, là où William s'activait. **Mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être 'trop mignon' quand tu joues avec les petits !**

Il roula des yeux, pinçant le flanc de Lisa pour exprimer son faux mécontentement. Elle grimaça et fit mine de vouloir se détacher de son emprise, histoire de le taquiner un peu plus.

**- Vivement que William naisse, pour qu'enfin les mâles soient en supériorité numérique ! **S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le dernier membre de la famille.  
**- Tu parles, tu vas devenir un vrai 'Papa-gâteau', comme avec Rachel et Tomas ! **Déclara-t-elle, plus que sûre de ce qu'elle assurait. **Tu ne peux pas résister à nos enfants, c'est biologiquement programmé dans tes gènes.**

Certes, il aurait bien voulu la contredire, prouver qu'il n'était pas de ce genre, mais cela aurait été un mensonge que Cuddy aurait pu aussitôt faire voler en éclats. Il avait bien vu les changements qu'avaient opéré l'arrivée de Tomas dans sa vie, trois ans plus tôt. Lui qui auparavant, n'aurait jamais imaginé en avoir un jour, il avait su revoir ses priorités et faire de la place à Rachel, puis à son petit-frère. Alors cette nouvelle grossesse était une nouvelle expérience, comme un nouveau test pour leur relation. Ce petit bout à venir, il s'y était attaché, il se plaisait à le voir pousser l'abdomen de sa mère, à le sentir à travers le ventre de celle-ci. C'était un peu comme s'il passait du temps avec le petit William, avant sa naissance, tout comme il en passait avec les deux plus grands. Et une chose était sûre, il était plus qu'heureux et prêt à accueillir son petit bonhomme lorsque le temps serait venu ...

_The End._


End file.
